fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Relikz
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki Rauleli! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Spell page. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- PersonaSuperiorDeus (Talk) 14:55, December 18, 2011 Heya! Hiya Rauleli! I know who you are, don't worry. And that sounds like an excellent idea! Especially considering what could happen on your wiki if all the unrelated pictures and whatnot were uploaded onto there. So, I totally agree with you on that. However, will these "categories" be things such as characters, spells and whatnot? Aside from that, I like the idea![[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 22:29, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Now that will be fun! I can finally make things for the competition! Lols. When all the admins agree to this, I'll put this up on the main page. Hope it's a success! :D[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 22:47, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Ah, of course. No problem.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 22:53, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Very nice work Rauleli! And I will.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 04:47, January 15, 2012 (UTC) RE: Sorcerer Magazine Yea, I know who you are. That all sounds like a fine idea to me. Though what do you mean by "fanon category"? I'm curious. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 23:56, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Lol. Oh alright, I see. Well, good luck with that contest. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:10, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Looks good. And sure, I will. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:50, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Sure, posted about it in the News section. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:34, January 24, 2012 (UTC) I'll post it in the news section. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 08:22, February 25, 2012 (UTC) RE: Go for it, mate. Per-chan (Come at me, bro~) 04:48, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi there Hi there, i saw the review for my character, and so I would like to personally thank you for having at look at it. i didn't realize you were looking for alternative magic's from the one's already used. Although the character's story, which can hardly be called a story, since i didn't touch upon it aned chose to focus on other parts of the article, i would like to ask you mentioned a part of which the story is unoriginal, would you mind pointing which part it is, so i can work on it later on. Well the score is more than i deserve and once again i thnak you for such a generous score, since i didn't write out the important parts, such as personality and history, maybe my originaly would have gotten a much better score. Anyways I would like to say thanks and nice job on the magazine.--Feel the Rage (Talk) 06:01, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Well in regards to magic, i never thought it that way, I usualy use the magic already protrayed in the manga and anime because its much easier to come up with spells and can be creative in the utilization the the magic, but yeah i do kind of understand what you are saying, like Erza is my favourite character, and i would not like it if a fanon character used her The Knight variation of the Requip magic. In terms of ability and power i tried to make him in the same level as Erza, Mirajane, Mystogan, and Laxus, but i guess the thing about Lucy was a bit too much, although I did change that latter. Anyways thanks again, and atleast i got good scores on writing and description, thats at least something. I will give an entry or two, just for fun.--Feel the Rage (Talk) 09:45, February 4, 2012 (UTC) RE: Logo I love them, thank you so muh Reli-san FbAddict (talk) 20:15, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Aw thank you so much they look great! FbAddict (talk) 17:48, July 19, 2015 (UTC)